Screenshot
by darknesspirals
Summary: Computers are fascinating machines. They hold entertainment and adventure. It was only a matter of time before Hiei discovered them, and just as long before Kurama could ridicule him. Stupid pixels, they might try to best him, but they will not win!


**Screenshot**

The door shut with a click and Kurama started on his way to school. God knows it had taken him long enough.

With a faint air of annoyance, Hiei's head appeared in the tree beside the fox's second story window, eyes moving side to side skeptically. It would be just like Kurama to forget something on the one day Hiei wanted him gone. If he'd known this particular "adventure" would take so much effort, he wouldn't have bothered with it at all.

With a 'hmph,' the demon decided his comrade really _was_ gone, and nimbly dropped from his branch to the narrow windowsill, apparently appearing out of thin air. He hadn't spent a decade practicing camouflage for nothing.

Within seconds he had opened the locked window and slipped inside to an immaculately organized room. The level of order was nearly sickening, though he really hadn't expected anything less from the fox. Neatly made bed, perfectly stacked books… nary a speck of dust in sight. His eyes roamed the room for any sign of imperfection, though, predictably, there were none to be found. How disappointing. He really couldn't understand how someone could bear to live like this.

So instead his eyes satisfied themselves with the object that had actually drawn him here.

The fabled computer.

For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what was so special about it. He had listened to the Detective rage about it for hours, and even the fox had put in a few awed words.

And if it impressed Kurama it had to be something special.

Though, from the sight that met his eyes, it really looked like everyone had just blown a gasket. The blocky monitor, the clumsy tower, that ridiculous mouse. He knew the names because he had seen them in stores, but what where they actually for?

Unimpressed, he plopped himself into the chair set before it, still determined to prove to himself that the machine was useless.

With a flick of the mouse the monitor flared to life, and a line of yellow text scrolled across the screen.

_Welcome to Krontor! _

_Is BloodRose ready to return?_

What was this? His grumpiness thawed a bit, melted by his curiosity. He tugged the keyboard toward him and wrapped his hand around the mouse, moving the blinking cursor to the 'no' that had appeared at the bottom of the screen. He wasn't about to click 'yes'. BloodRose had to be Kurama, and he wasn't about to get mixed up with the fox, no matter what this was.

A new choice floated to the screen's surface.

_Would you like to create a new character?_

He clicked 'yes'.

A new screen instantly rose to take its place. A small figure with flowing red hair and green robes danced around in the corner, a sea of settings and scrollbars spreading below him. Hiei sunk into the screen with fascination.

An indefinable amount of time later, a newly named RagingDragon found himself standing alone in the middle of a forest, black capes billowing ambiguously around his spike-haired body.

Eyes intent upon the screen, Hiei pressed down the mouse button, and moved the character forward. Surely this game would get interesting, now that he had finished fixing his settings.

And then, a giant eagle swooped out of the sky and bit off his head.

_You lose! Would you like to try again?_

Hiei blinked, not quite comprehending what had just occurred. Had an eagle just… bitten off his head? He narrowed his eyes at the screen. Surely it had just caught him by surprise.

He clicked 'yes', anger beginning to simmer, and his figure once more appeared on the screen. He moved forward, just the same as before, but this time hit attack when the monstrous creature dropped from the sky.

A minuscule pinprick of a sword flashed in his character's hands, and the bird shied away, a line of red appearing on the thing's stomach.

And then proceeded to bite his head off. Again.

He surged from his seat, growl bursting from his throat. He would not be beaten by a video game! He threw himself back into the chair, hunching over the mouse and keyboard, spastically pounding buttons as the bird swooped into view. His little figure jumped and flailed, sword swinging wildly, and the bird exploded in a burst of blood and gore.

A smirk stole across his face, and he leaned closer to the screen. He knew a mere game would not get the best of him.

The door opened and Kurama walked in, finishing a sentence over his shoulder to his mother before pushing it shut. Hiei's attention barely wavered from the screen.

"What are you doing home, fox? You're at school."

Kurama looked at his friend with amusement, dropping his schoolbag on the bed. "I _was_ at school, Hiei. The day is over."

Hiei's sword flashed on the screen. "You're lying."

"Actually, I've been home for half an hour, _and_ I went to the market." He came to stand behind Hiei, watching over his shoulder. "Though I am surprised it took you this long to show up."

"Shut up. I'm fighting," he muttered, annoyance lacing his voice as Kurama continued to distract him from the screen.

"I can see that," he responded. "Do you know that you're about to die?"

He snorted disdainfully, hands still pounding the keys. "No I'm not."

The final dragon roared and bit of his head, engulfing his body in a torrent of flames.

A frustrated snarl escaped from Hiei as the mouse left his hand and connected with the screen, his character reappearing at the beginning of the game. He growled, and slumped deep into his chair, hours of hard work and concentration thoroughly wasted.

Kurama smiled, impishly amused. "I'm guessing you never figured out how to save?"

A disgruntled growl rose from Hiei's crumpled body. "No. What the hell is that?"

Kurama's lilting laugh filled the air. "It marks your progress in the game," he said.

Hiei raised his head and glared expectantly, waiting for the fox to continue.

Kurama willingly obliged, eyes dancing. "It's useful. Makes it so you don't have to start over every time you die." An amused smirk crossed his face. "You know, you were very close to beating the game."

A tick started in the demon's forehead. "Are you trying to piss me off on purpose?"

Kurama widened his eyes, attempting the innocent look. "Of course not, Hiei. I just find it amusing to see you lose."

Hiei stood sharply, moving for the window. "Fine," he snapped, glower firmly in place and focused squarely on the fox. "Have a death wish." He placed his foot on the windowsill and prepared to leap. "The game wasn't that good anyway."

Another laugh dribbled from Kurama's lips, and Hiei felt his irritation mounting. "Right, Hiei," Kurama said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hiei growled and forced himself into the air, not bothering with a response. Oh, he would beat this game. Even if it was the last thing he ever did.


End file.
